


Summer Boy

by mashimero



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCEU
Genre: Frottage, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: Art fill: Clark doesn't know why he's so drawn to that sleazebag, Matches Malone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steals_Thyme (Liodain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liodain/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I tried to work in as many prompts as I could, but the suit porn didn't really work out because Matches wears hideous suits :P
> 
> Title taken from Lady Gaga's song of the same name.


End file.
